Airplane pilots frequently use a kneeboard comprising a flat board fastened to the upper leg or thigh area using a strap around the leg. This device allows a pilot to refer to charts, write on a pad, refer to documents and checklists, and perform other similar procedures in crowded cockpits where horizontal flat surfaces are at a premium. As would be expected, manufacturers have responded with all different types of kneeboards that cover IFR or VFR usage, comprise bifold or tri-fold versions, among others. However, every pilot's needs and wants are different, and as such, compromises are typically made when purchasing a specific kneeboard. Pilots often have to modify individual kneeboards to suit their needs, often with results that are not professional looking or aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which pilot kneeboards can be individually customized to suit exact requirements without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the device described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent kneeboard devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,201 issued to Blanchard discloses a swiveling automotive kneeboard has a base, a writing plate, a memo pad clip, and an elastic strap with hook-and-loop fastening material that appears to attach to a user's thigh or a steering wheel. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that comprises a clipboard and a plurality of user selectable modules that may be zippered onto a main center module to customize the kneeboard to a user's preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,817 issued to Shevers discloses a kneeboard with an extending ear to support a hand-held avionics instrument conveniently astride the working surface of the kneeboard. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that possess a plurality of attachable modules to store items.
U.S. Pat. No. D 267,809 issued to Lowery et al. discloses a clipboard with two (2) clips. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that utilize an adjustable strap to attach to the upper thigh region of a pilot.
U.S. Pat. No. D 164,269 issued to Whittier discloses a clip board that appears to comprise a clip board that attaches by means of a strap around the leg of a pilot. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that permit the attachment of user selectable modules to customize the kneeboard for usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,685 issued to Wilstein discloses a pilot's kneeboard that appears to comprise a clipboard and a holder for a writing instrument that attaches around the thigh of a user. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that comprise a clipboard and a plurality of user selectable modules that may be zipped onto a main center module to customize the kneeboard to a user's preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,453 issued to Malcolm discloses a flight log and approach chart presentation apparatus that may be strapped to the thigh of a user. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that comprises a customizable kneeboard with a plurality of attachable modules that may be conveniently folded and carried when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,673 issued to Monrad discloses a navigation device that attaches by means of a strap to the thigh of a user. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a kneeboard for pilots that comprises a clipboard and a plurality of user selectable modules that may be zipped onto a main center module to customize the kneeboard to a user's preferences.